Judas
by Quill and Ink Society
Summary: The Marauders have returned to school, but none of them could have guessed just how eventful this year would be. As the coming war closes in on them, the students of Hogwarts must deal with traumas of their own. Will their lives ever be the same?
1. Alysia

Strange, the effect a simple question can have on your daily life. I don't even know why I asked it, and I regretted the words almost as soon as they were out of my mouth.

Alright, I'm probably confusing you by now. I'll try to explain properly. For those who don't know me, I'm Alysia Snape. And yes, before you ask, I am related to Severus Snape. He's my brother, and he's two years above me. He's also probably the most stubborn person you'll ever meet, though I guess I should be honest and warn you that I come in at a pretty close second.

Anyway, back to explaining the story. See, I'd locked myself in an empty room at school. I was crying, and Remus Lupin came in. I explained why I was upset, and he was really nice about it, and before I knew it the words were out of my mouth.

What's that? You don't understand? Well, fair enough, I'll try to explain, but it's kind of complicated. The thing is, Severus has suspected for a couple of years now that Remus is a werewolf, but I always told him he was being silly, that Remus was too nice for that to be true. Well, I guess my curiosity got the better of me and I came out and asked Remus about it. He freaked out, naturally. Actually, that's an understatement. I thought he was about to have a heart attack. I even told him to forget about it, because I was starting to feel bad about asking. It wasn't even any of my business. But eventually he told me. I was quite shocked, but I did my best to hide it. It wasn't his fault, and I didn't think it was fair to judge him because of it, so when he asked me not to talk to anyone else about, especially not Severus, I agreed readily.

I could not have known then that the decision to keep that information to myself could have placed Remus' life in jeopardy. The friendship that seemed to form in that room did not escape Severus' notice and I did not expect it to, but I had no idea just how far he would go to try to break that friendship when he eventually discovered it...


	2. Remus

Chapter 2: Remus Lupin

So for the first time in my life I was unable to control my situation. Sounds crazy and OCD, I know, but that's how I am, get used to it. This has never happened to me before. I'm still shaking. You're probably confused, sorry. My name is Remus Lupin, and I'm a werewolf, though you probably knew that all ready didn't you? Guess who else knows, _Alysia Snape_, that's right you didn't misread that, a Snape knows that I'm a wolf. See the reason for my freak out and shaking?

I mean, what was I supposed to do, she out right _asked_ me if I was a werewolf! I'd never had someone ask me that before. I thought I was about to have a heart attack. However, this story gets even stranger, when I told her the truth (don't ask me why I did that, I still don't know), she completely accepted it. She told me it was fine… that I wasn't a monster… now's when I started to think I was dreaming. I wasn't, don't worry, I checked. It never once crossed my mind that anyone, much less Alysia Snape, would accept what I am like that. I've never been caught more off guard than in that moment. It was horrifying.

After I told her and she left the room, the true panic set in. what if she told? What if she told her brother? What if someone found out? What if her brother tried to kill me? What if someone saw us together and told her brother that we were together and _then_ her brother tried to kill me? I started to hyperventilate, and I probably did a number on the cuff of my sweater, I tend to try and unravel them when nervous my mother hates it. Anyway, I went down to try and have a normal meal with the others, but of course Sirius saw through that in about two seconds. I can _never_ lie to that guy… so he and James dragged me to the Room of Requirement and tried to calm me down. Well actually James tried to calm me down, Sirius freaked me out even more and I think he ended up in a spa or something, that's beside the point. James calmed me down enough to save the sleeves of a sweater and said he needed to go to the Owlery… I was still freaked out, but breathing normally at least, and now had a conversation with Sirius not quite ready to see the general population.


End file.
